Pieces to Mend
by Wolfie of Shonen-ai
Summary: Sequel to 'New Heart for your Birthday' Kyu is remembering his birthday, and how Rei rejected him, and Kai took care of him. He finally starts to think he's not in love with the Chinese boy... but the Russian. Will Kai accept him, or hurt him like Rei did


"Pieces to Mend"  
  
It seemed to be a beautiful windy afternoon that someone could just go outside, just wearing a light jacket or none at all. The perfect day to just go for a walk, or be by yourself for a while. For a certain neko-jin, it was a perfect day to get out of his house, and think. Kyu did, after all, have a lot to think about, ever since his birthday, where he told Rei that he loved him, and was rejected for it. If it wasn't for the Russian, and his understanding words, he wouldn't be able to smile after that day.  
  
The neko-jin leaned against the bridge that was only a few miles away from his house, as the wind began to blow through his hair, slightly covering his golden orbs. He suddenly started to think about his birthday a few weeks ago.  
'Yeah, I told Rei, and I was rejected...but... how am I supposed to feel now? Ever since that day, I've been thinking about how much Kai has helped me... even though he could tell I still loved Rei, he wanted to calm me down... as if he wished something... maybe... I don't like Rei as much anymore... maybe... just maybe...'  
  
That thought seemed to run through his mind like a broken record, as he clutched the side of the bridge with his claws. As he was busy looking down at the water, Kai was walking across the bridge, trying to get away from the others, since they didn't know the meaning of the words 'leave me alone'. A streak of silver seemed to catch his eyes, as he looked over at the bridge, seeing the koneko standing there. He was still concerned if the younger boy had recovered from the rejection from Rei. (which he wanted to kill him for that) He decided to talk to the younger boy, and made his way over.  
"Hey, Kyu, what brings you over here?"  
  
A soft blink came from the younger boy, and looked away from the water, and turned his head. He found the person that had called out at him was the Russian who was just in his thoughts not so long ago.  
"Hey, Kai... just thinking about stuff."  
An eyebrow raised from the boy, as he put his hands into his pockets, "Stuff? What kind of stuff?"  
"About how things have been...since my birthday..." Kyu began to play with his bangs.  
"I see..." He frowned lightly, "You feeling any better about it?"  
A small nod, "Yeah... it's not bugging me as much as before."  
"Good to hear." Kai gave a faint smile.  
'Although... one thing is still bugging me...' The kitten thought to himself, before turning to Kai, "What about you? How've you been doing since then?"  
"Ah, win a few, lose a few, nothing too new about it, really." The Russian leaned back against the bridge.  
Kyu sweatdropped, 'Somehow, that wasn't a very descriptive way to say it...' "Hey Kai?"  
"Hn?" He looked at the younger boy from the corner of his eye.  
"I was gonna go for a walk... there's somewhere I wanted to go... would you like to go with me?"  
Kai gave a small shrug, "Sure, why not?"  
"Okay, follow me."  
  
With a small grin, the neko-jin hurried off the bridge, going slow enough that Kai could stay by without losing him. Kai gave a small blink, and began to follow right behind the golden eyed boy. The neko brought his hands into his pockets, walking through the grass, looking for his place that he loved going when he wanted to be alone.  
'I know I don't like Rei anymore... but...what about Kai? He's not going out with anyone else... and... I seem closer to him than any other of the Bladebreakers... My heart wouldn't be broken again if I told him... would it?'  
  
The red eyed boy took another glance at the young boy that still had a secret crush on, and saw the sun like eyes looking down at the ground. He gave a small blink, and lightly tapped the young boy's shoulder.  
"I think you got your mind more about something, Kyu."  
"Mew?" Kyu looked up slightly, "Yeah... you could say that."  
The two tone haired boy got a little concerned, "Do you... want to talk about it?"  
"In a sec, we're almost there."  
  
Kyu began to bring his hands out of his pockets, and began to head down the hill, going down to the meadow he loved being at when he wanted to get away from his brother, or peopel like that. Kai was still wondering where the young kitten was taking them exactly, as they began to shuffle through the grassy fields. After about a few minutes of traveling through the grass, the kitten went into the thick grass, and took a seat, Kai doing the same thing, while watching the boy.  
"So, what's been bothering you all this time?"  
Kyu laid his hands on the grass, "It's been bothering me since the day after my birthday... I know that I couldn't stay with Rei, and it's been bothering me where I'm supposed to be in live... or who I'm supposed to be with... it's been hurting ever since then... I've finally been able to collect, and fix the broken pieces... but.. I don't want it to be broken again..." His cat ears flattened.  
"I see," The phoenix glanced ahead at the clearing, "But you do know, Kyu that sometimes, all the hurt can sometimes be worth it. Even if it looks like it means nothing."  
The kitten looked at the older boy, giving a smile, "Ya know...I've been giving something else some thought..."  
The slate haired boy gave a small confused blink, "What would that be?"  
"A few weeks ago, when you were trying to make me feel better since the rejection I went through with Rei... there was this look on your face that made me think... I couldn't stay with Rei... but maybe there was someone else I could stay with... and I wouldn't get hurt this time..."  
  
The slate haired boy was unknowingly staring at the young boy, as a small amount of hope began to rise in the back of his mind. He had to make sure the kitten was talking about what he was thinking.  
"That someone... that someone would be?"  
"..." Kyu felt a light blush on his face, "Uh... that someone... is you."  
  
Kai couldn't believe what he had just heard with his own ears. Did Kyu say what he thought he did? He felt his eyes widen in shock, until he finally got over it. He gave a small smile, and used two fingers, and tilted the kitten's head up by his.  
"Kyu... you won't have to be hurt anymore."  
"Kai..." Kyu gave a small smile, "Thank you..."  
  
The fire bird leaned down a little so their foreheads were touching, sun staring into fire. Their lips began to get extremely close, until they meddled together in a sweet tender kiss. The neko-jin let his eyes come to a soft close, as he pressed against Kai's in response, bringing his arms around the older boy's waist. The older boy wrapped one of his arms around Kyu's lower back, while he allowed the other one to rest on the back of the kitten's neck so he could deepen the kiss they were sharing. The young boy began to purr, just before the seperated from their longing bliss.  
"Kai...?"  
"Hm?" Kai brought Kyu in his arms.  
The koneko nuzzled into Kai, feeling safe for once, "I love you..."  
Kai pulled the boy into his lap, kissing him on the forehead, "I love you too."  
  
The weilder of Black Dranzer began to purr, nuzzling into the older boy as he cat ears began to flick. He seemed so happy as he laid there in the Russian's arms. From the side of the field that the boys were sitting in, a black haired boy was watching them. He spotted them all curled up together like the couple they should have been a very long time again. His trench coat began to lightly flap in the wind, as a smile appeared on his face.  
"Well, it all worked out... I'm very glad for you guys..."  
  
With that, he closed his golden eyes, and began to walk off, his trench coat flapping behind him, as he left the two new lovers to themselves.  
  
A/N:: And that's it. I hope you people who read the first part like this one too Please enjoy, and have a nice day. 


End file.
